


Madness

by Alleras



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Braavos, F/M, Gen, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleras/pseuds/Alleras
Summary: A man finds himself entranced by a mysterious grey eyed dancer at the oldest and most exclusive gentlemen's club in Braavos. Who says you cant mix work with pleasure?





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Madness by Wizard/COSMIC" and the talented exotic dancers that have been popping up on the instagram feed as of late. xx

This gentlemen’s club was one of the nicer ones he had been to. Meticulously designed with attention to the smallest details. Polished brass, deep green tufted velvet upholstery and intricately veined marble walls took one back to a time of decadence in Bravosii history. But above all the venue was exceptionally clean and for that a man was grateful, as it was not always the case that he was able to work in such favorable conditions.

 

It was not the first time a man found himself at The Black Pearl. He knew the exclusiveness and the very discreet nature of the club is what often attracted activities of the nefarious variety to this very place.

 

He had ordered an Old Fashioned, and though the drinks were excellent, he had hardly drank it, as it was mainly a prop to blend in with the rest of the patrons watching the dancers and to completely have his wits about him while he worked.

 

But now that a man’s asset had left and he had got what he came for he decided to stay and finish his drink and watch the acrobatic feats the dancers could pull off on a pole. The venue was revered for its beautiful and talented women from all over the world after all.

 

Another dancer was just entering the stage when the lights were off. She was smaller than the other women even with her high heel shoes. A new song came on and red beams of light moved slowly behind her, illuminating her lithe silhouette.  A lacey masquerade mask covered her eyes and nose. Moving seductively she began to dance to the song.

 

 _“Feel alive when I’m close to madness”_ drifted in the background.

The way she moved was a completely different style of dance than the other girls. It was more seductive, hypnotic. A faint scent of blue rose found its way to him. He wished he had sat closer to the stage. Closer to her.

 

A man found himself unable to pull his eyes away. She moved and spun so gracefully, floating effortlessly around the pole. A dark ballerina spinning in a neon dream.

 

She did not do any of the gravity defying and technically difficult “tricks” that most exotic dancers employed. But she could dance. Her body moved naturally. It was delicate and nuanced. Sensual and deliberate. Innocent almost, though there was nothing innocent about it. He wondered how anyone could move and be so, _lovely_.

 

She flipped backwards over onto the platform, still holding the pole, landing gracefully and light as a feather onto her knees. Her dark hair was covering her face then seductively she threw her head back exposing her slender neck and heaving chest, arching her back and revealing her face as the spotlight shone down on her as the song receded into the background.

 

It was the briefest of moments. Her face was the color of alabaster, light brown freckles dotted her smooth sharp face, white teeth bit down onto a plump and crimson bottom lip and behind the dark mask the deepest grey eyes pinned him down into his seat and snatched the breath right out of his throat. A man felt as if he was drowning in a velvety sea.

 

_What a lovely girl._

 

The song ended and the stage light went out again. He placed a hundred dollar bill on the stage and he watched as the girl exited the stage, not even collecting the money patrons had left for her and noted how curiously ungraceful she was walking in her high heels than when she was on stage.

 

_Interesting._

 

His lips curved into a smirk.

 

The man downed his drink and uncharacteristically headed to the bar to ask the bartender who that particular lovely girl was. He had to know. Perhaps he would buy a private dance from her if only to have a moment to swim in the stormy grey sea of her eyes again.

 

 _A man can indulge every once in a while_ , he reasoned with himself.

 

“Bellegere said her name was Cat. She’s a guest dancer tonight.” The bartender then added, “Apologies sir, I don’t believe she’s available for any private dances.” In a sincerely regretful tone.

 

He nodded his head and slipped the man a $20. Despite himself he felt a pang of disappointment but quickly shooed the emotion away as he exited the venue and turned the corner to walk down the alley, occupying his mind with the intelligence he had gathered earlier from the asset he was working to distract himself.

 

Further down the alley by the venues back door a small figure with their back to him was sitting on a Honda CB350 and whipped their head around at the sound of his footfalls reverberating across the alley walls. He couldn’t see her face because of her helmet but he felt he knew. He felt the same pull towards the small figure that he felt inside the club.

 

_Could it be…_

But the girl quickly kicked down hard on the bike bringing the engine to a roar. A few pulls on the throttle and the bike took off like a bandit out of the seven hells. And just like that she was gone, leaving a man with only the memory of grey eyes and a smirk on his face. 


End file.
